tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ABC Mew Mew
**Click the letters before each paragraph to be taken to a Mew's page! :ABC Mew Mew is a mini Mew series with no major plot. It is much more character-driven and involves different encounters with 26 Mews from various walks of life. Each Mew is associated with one letter of the alphabet, a trait which extends to things like their names, Mew names, usernames, and elements of their Mew form, all which begin with a specific letter. These Mews are inducted into the team by 3 main girls to act as protectors of the various areas they live in, contributing in both big and small ways. The series focuses on each encounter the three main Mews have on their journey. A Magic Star :Banding together, three friends set off in search of others who have been affected by a strange star. The star appeared one night, brimming with an unusual power, and 26 girls and women were all affected by its aura. As the star passed, each girl who was alone and saw it made a wish to themselves, knowing that in fairy tales and other such stories, people often wished upon stars for things they wanted to come true. :Curiously, the girls that made their special wish were then surrounded by a strange glowing light. This light grew brighter and brighter until white was all that could be seen. Strangely, the light did not hurt or blind any of the girls, but instead was warm and inviting. :Drenched in the light, each girl was filled with visions of the things they most yearned for and closed their eyes, relishing the happy dream-like images. When they were completely at peace with the light caused by the shooting star, it began to dissipate. :Eventually, the light completely faded, allowing the girls to see again. All affected then realized that they were no longer the same as before—the light had completely transformed them. When they looked down at themselves, each girl realized they were wearing new clothes and had various animal or other creature parts attached to different areas of their bodies. :Facing up to the sky, the girls were shocked and confused. The star had now passed, but nobody was sure what had just happened or why. Some even questioned whether or not the visions, the light, or the star had happened at all! But, they could not deny that they were different now. :Granted with these strange new appearances, no girl knew just what to do or for what reason they were changed. However, they quickly realized that their new forms brought strange new powers too. Some girls took to their new abilities rather quickly, some were thrust into using them after their heightened senses picked up on nearby danger, and others took a little while to actually learn what it was they could do. :However it was that the Mews came to understand their powers, they all collectively started to use them in their own special ways. A select few did not initially use their powers for good, resorting to taking things for themselves or disrupting the lives of others. However, many of the girls did use their powers in positive ways, opting to help others. :It was discovered that they could transform back into humans with the use of pendants, and so the girls were able to live double lives, transforming into their Mew forms whenever they pleased. Since not all of them hid their gifts, some Mews became well-known in the areas they lived. A few went out in public and openly interacted with people, while others remained mysteries to local residents who gossiped about spotting them. Creating The Team :Just a few days their first Mew transformation, three friends named Aisha Avida, Beth Blake, and Callie Carrion found out they had each been affected by the star while having a conversation about the night it passed by in classes together. Overhearing from another classmate that there was a strange girl a town over that supposedly was flying in the skies, the three realized that this could not have been a coincidence and that perhaps there were more girls out there who were also affected. :Knowing this, Aisha, Beth, and Callie decided to travel as soon as summer started, hoping to spend time in search of other girls like them. While they continued their classes in anticipation for their summer journey, they played around with their powers to see what they could do, learning more about their Mew forms and about the things they could do by combining their powers together. :Later on, the trio was finally ready to begin their search, having prepared for a few months in advance and doing their research online to see what areas might have Mews in them. They (mostly Callie, who is the more lively and social group member) especially paid attention to social media sites and word-of-mouth rumors to clue them in on where new Mews might be hiding. :Making their move, the three set out on a bus to the next town over as soon as summer started, hoping to meet the Mew they’d heard about in class from another student. It was their search for her that led to their gradual discovery of the other 23 Mews. As they met more and more girls, they decided to call this group of Mew friends the ABC Mews, named mostly after the letters the first 3 founders of the team are associated with. Although the team of 26 does not fight together, they keep in touch in the case that they need the aid while opting to use their power for the good of others. Searching For Mews :Not every Mew who the trio meets is friendly at first, nor do they want to join the team right away. Some act as “lone-wolves” and only join after lots of convincing, while others join immediately. Each girl has different personalities and backgrounds, and so the journey the trio makes is full of unusual turns with each new place and person they discover. :Organizing the team thus proves to be a difficult but rewarding task for the main trio. As they search for new girls, they also learn a lot about the places each comes from and a little more about the girls’ personalities and wishes along the way. With the exception of Eris Earhart whom the girls meet first, they meet all the others in alphabetical order. The Main Trio :Prepared to keep contact with their new recruits, Aisha '''actually creates a messaging system called the '''ABC Mew Messenger, a group messaging app specifically for the ABC Mews team. With this, everyone is able to keep in touch after they join the ABC Mews. Each girl actually gets her own username, also based on their letter. They also use the colors associated with their Mew outfits for their text and have icons of their Mew Marks to represent them, making it easier to differentiate between people. :Quite quickly, more and more information about “strange people” surfaces with each new girl they meet, and the trio soon has an entire map of new cities to visit. Aisha is the one who keeps track of most of the mapping and directional navigation as well as the messenger system. Some of the Mews they meet along the way actually help them with their search, contributing information they hear or find out about themselves. :Reaching each Mew is not easy, however! Some girls live in odd environments or are difficult to meet with. While some are friendly, others are hesitant or refuse to have anything to do with the trio at all. While Aisha is the one who creates the messaging system and leads the main three, Callie '''is the poppy, upbeat social butterfly in charge of all the social media aspects of the journey and any research that needs doing. She also does a bit of convincing and talking with the more upbeat members they meet. For girls who are having a hard time joining, it is '''Beth who intervenes—she comforts any of the Mews who are more hesitant or headstrong. Since she tends to be more introverted and prefers to be alone at times herself, she connects with the shyer and more distant girls. She aids Aisha in navigation and Callie in her research. Wish Fulfillment :Successfully gathering all the ABC Mews together, the main trio goes back to their hometown and continues on with their studies while moonlighting as heroes to others. Although there is no major villain to defeat or any widespread conflict, the ABC Mews team does do their part to be helpful to others and protect them. The main purpose of their group is to utilize their powers for good while keeping to themselves, not wanting to make a big scene about their existence. :There is also the matter of each girl’s wish—these do not necessarily come true when they are made, however with each girl does experience changes in their life as a result of their newfound power which is followed directly by positive changes in their lives that allow the wishes they made to come true. :Under varying circumstances as a direct result of their newfound power, each girl on the team is able to go through a personal journey after becoming a Mew. Changes in their lives come from a mixture of things, for various reasons: a newfound personality, a reason to protect someone, the ability to protect someone, and newly realized strengths. Confidence is given to many of the Mews, and having a group who cares about them gives them the strength to keep fighting for the things they want the most. For each girl who joins, relationships are newly created and existing ones strengthened, self-discoveries are made, and more! :Various stories from everyone after the team has been fully initiated are shared in the ABC Mew Messenger, everyone learning more about and supporting one another. Some of the girls share pictures of themselves and tag one another, others share the labor of their hobby projects like drawings or stories. :While some of the Mews never actually get to meet each other in person, they start to get to know one another more personally because of the messaging system Aisha set up for the team. There are even a few girls who become close friends through the app and who arrange to visit each other as a result of their conversations! A Team Bonded :Xenodochial, the hospitable and kind ABC Mews team has an overall sense of togetherness and liveliness. Those who are more introverted and who seldom respond to the chat still contribute now and then to the conversation in the form of emoticons or brief sentences, and they continuously show their appreciation to main three girls who brought them into the group in the first place. :Yearning for something great in their lives, each girl achieves it after joining the team. Though they do not always see each other (aside from the few that arrange to visit one another), the girls all band together to be protectors of their respective cities’ people and of those close to them. :Zealous, zesty and zany, the ABC Mews carry out their heroic duties while living their normal lives, a community of girls eager to use the gifts they were given by wishing on a star. Category:Stories Category:Annika's Pages Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Story Hubs Category:Mew Teams